Special Card Translations
If someone could put this on the individual card page, it'd be appreciated. FFR/FFA indicates it have the usual FFR/FFA effects: "Summons Decade, the next attack will be a FFR attack." (Stupid edit: By FFA, I mean FAR. Duh.) Could someone translate the special cards from the T-*** set? ''T-028, T-038, T-040, T-055, T-059, T-062 to T-066'' Set 7 7-055 Enemy receives damage, and for 2 rounds, enemy Def-300 7-056 The team that attacks first in this round will have their Rider Power halved on the next round 7-057 If W is in front, Att+200. Gekiretsu Attack probability up. 7-058 If W is in front, Def+200. Support probability up. 7-059 For 1 round, Attack point+20. If W is in front, Rider Power growth will be faster. 7-060 For 2 rounds, enemy Gekiretsu Attack is disabled. (No effect during final round) 7-061 1/3 chance to Att+800. If fail, Def-400 7-062 For 2 rounds, enemy Att,SpAtt -200. Self Def+200, Att Point -20 7-063 If you attack first this round, from the next round enemy Rider Power growth will be slower. If you don't, your growth is slower instead. 7-064 FKAFR - Summon Decade Jumbo formation, enemy receives damage. 7-065 FFR 7-066 FFR Set 8 8-055 Enemy receives damage. For next round only, enemy Att Point -20. 8-056 Enemy receives damage. For 2 rounds, enemy Def-300. 8-057 For 2 rounds, Att,SpAtt+500. Enemy Def-300. In the next round, your Rider Power becomes 0. 8-058 Self, enemy Def-200. If the enemy is Faiz, add Def-300. 8-059 For 2 rounds, enemy Def-400 8-060 Def+400. Def-100 for each round after. 8-061 For 2 rounds, enemy attribute strength is nullified. If the enemy is Kiva, Rider Skill is also nullified. 8-062 For 1 round, enemy Attack Point. In the next round, enemy Ride Power-30. 8-063 If you attack first this round, in the next round life+300. If you don't, Attack point-30. 8-064 Att+300. If the enemy is ZX, add Att+200. 8-065 FFR 8-066 FFR Set 9 9-055 Enemy receives damage. For 2 rounds, enemy SpAtt-300 9-056 Enemy receives damage. For the next round only, enemy Attack point -20 9-057 Enemy receives damage. For 2 rounds, enemy Def-300. 9-058 During the beginning of the round, if life is under 100, one-time only, Life+200, Att doubled. 9-059 For one round, Attack point+20. If Faiz or Kaixa is in front, Attribute effects is doubled. 9-060 If Den-O is in front, Ride Power+15 and growth will be faster. Attack point -20. 9-061 After the turn you got hit by enemy's Special Attack, Ride Power+80, Attack point +50 9-062 For one round, Gekiretsu Attack chance is highly increased. 9-063 Gekiretsu Attack damage is increased. 9-064 For 2 rounds, Self and enemy Att-400. Enemy's support probability gets lower. 9-065 For 2 rounds, both player's life is decreased by 10%. 9-066 If you attack first this round, from the next round SpAtt+500 If you don't, Ride Power-30. Other Cards D-003 Shuffle Final Attack Ride : Attack with random FAR this round D-004 11 Rider Kick ☆☆☆ : Attack with 11 Heisei Rider Kick this round D-005 Bronze License ☆☆☆ : AP-50. Experience is doubled (??). If you manage to get to final round, you will win. D-006 Silver License☆☆☆ : For 2 rounds, slot spins slower. D-007 Gold License☆☆☆ : Rider Guts activation chance go up. D-008 Platinum License☆☆☆ : During the next round, you get opponent's special card/Memory Change effect instead. D-009 Rainbow License☆☆☆ : All parameters up. The lower the rarity of the card, the higher the bonus. D-010 Master License☆☆☆ : Summon a Rider to do his (unique) Special Attack this round. Retrieved from "http://ganbaride.wikia.com/wiki/Cards_List"